KNB:Hilo Rojo del Destino
by KurokoSari
Summary: One shots de los personajes de la serie: Kuroko No Basket PersonajeXLectora **Se aceptan Peticiones** 2º Final Two-shot (Aomine Daiki) Entre tu primer amor y tu flechazo actual ¿Cual es mejor?
1. Capitulo 1

**Si,si se que muchos me van a decir: "¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Actualiza tus otros fics!" Pues,la insipiracion con los otros fics no ha llegado a mi y pues ultimamente me he sentido atraida por los chicos de Kuroko no Basket.**

**N/A:Este capitulo lo hice inspirandome en la entrevista que hay en 50 sombras de Grey,solamente eso,pues comienzo con Akashi,uno de mis predilectos (Junto con Kuroko) de la serie,siempre he creido que es un tanto "Yandere" no se si me entiendan pero espero les guste al capitulo,nos leemos al final.**

**Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character) pero no me culpen por eso solo se me vino a la mente. **

(T/N) - Aqui va tu nombre

(T/A)-Aqui va tu apellido

**Disclaimer:Kuroko no basket no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.****  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Pelirojo Yandere **

**Akashi Seijuuro**

Gracias a la insistencia de tu amiga,enferma,Miiko.

Tuviste que ir a ver al famoso entrevistado,para el periódico escolar de la preparatoria Rakuzan,el cual formaba parte de la famosa "Generacion de los milagros."

Iba a estar en el gimnasio a las 17:00,miraste tu reloj.

'Llegare un poco mas temprano…'Pensaste mientras caminabas en dirección al lugar de encuentro,cuando llegaste te encontraste con la sorpresa de que ya estaba allí,haciendo unos tiros libres para matar el tiempo.

-Akashi-san…?-Murmuraste,el se volteo en tu dirección y camino hacia ti sin decir una palabra. –¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando…?-Murmuraste.

-Hace unos 30 minutos mas o menos.-Dijo mirándote seriamente,agachaste la cabeza.

'¡Ya esta enfadado!,Joder!' Pensaste tratando de no parecer nerviosa,mordiéndote el labio.

-(T/N)-san ¿Verdad?-Pregunto sentándose en una de las bancas,asentiste y sacaste el cuaderno de anotaciones de tu mejor amiga,donde se encontraban las preguntas,sacaste la grabadora y la tomaste firmemente. -¿Empezamos?

Te acalraste la garganta y empezaste a leer las preguntas.

Estabas nerviosa,su mirada era en cierto modo intimidante,en especial las tijeras que tenia en la mano,respiraste profundo y comenzaste a hablar.

-Akashi-kun…¿Qué opina respecto a los equipos en los que están su otros colegas de la "Generacion de los milagros"?

Hubo un silencio mortífero,mientras hacia sonar sus tijeras.

-¿P-Podrias dejar de hacer eso?-Te quejaste de una vez.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto.

-Lo de las tijeras,es…intimadante-respondiste,una sonrisa aterradora se formo en su rostro.

-¿Te estoy intimidando?-Asentiste sincera,cuando te diste cuenta el se había colocado de pie mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

'Me voy,este tipo me pone los pelos de punta' Te colocaste de pie,pero te acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Sabes…?-Pregunto,con una lenta voz.-No se si será mi imaginación…pero-se detuvo.-Creo…que me gustas…

-¿Q-Que?-Balbuceando.

-Es algo extraño-Murmuro.

-P-Pero…nunca hemos hablado ni nada,esta es la primera vez.-tragaste saliva.

-Digamos que es…amor a primera vista-balbuceo.

-¿Esto es una confesión…?-preguntaste.

-No.-Si no era eso,¿Entonces que era? '¡Joder,me tiene inquieta' Su cabello rojo,sus ojos bi colores,su mirada inquietante,querías negarlo pero debías aceptarlo,te atraía.-Es una imposición.

-¿Imposicion?-preguntaste confundida,sonrio.

-Si,te impongo que seas mi novia.-dijo con una voz seria,tragaste saliva y apretaste los puños.-No me interesa si aceptas o no,tu seras mia.

Justo cuando ibas a protestar te cierra la boca posando sus labios junto a los de el,en un intenso,seductivo e escalofriante beso.

-¿Y?-Pregunto,asentiste.

Sonrio una vez mas,pero no como antes si no que de felicidad,junto con un sonrojo.

Despues de todo tenia su lado bueno ¿no?

**¿Les gusto? ¿Quedo muy corto?  
**

**Tratare de que quede mas extenso para la proxima vez.**

**Ah! ¡Cierto! ****Se aceptan peticiones,****Ya sabeis chicas envien sus reviews comentando con quien quieren que siga (/^w^/)**

**Les agradezco mucho que hayan leido este "OneShot" y nos leemos otro dia.**

**Bye Bee~~**

**P.D:Si mi concepto de Yandere es incorrecto lo siento uwu,para mi es psicopata ya que observo a nuestra querida (T/N)-chan desde que ingreso a Rakuzan.**

**Adios~~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A**:¡Yei Volvi! Me alegra muchisimo de que les haya gustado estos one-shots,me pidieron a Kagami y aqui lo teneis,pero sinceramente no veo a Kagami como un chico asi timido pero mas adelante quiza :),pues lo tenia listo desde que me lo pidieron pero justamente ese dia cortaron el internet y recien hoy lo pagaron :T,bueno a leer,nos vemos abajo.

**Los Personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character)Pero disculpenme y traten de no notar eso.**

**(T/N)-Aqui va tu nombre.**

**(T/A)-Aqui va tu apellido.**

**Disclaimer:**Kuroko no Basket/basuke no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**.**

Estabas muy concentrada en el libro de historia,ya que debías estudiar para el examen que venia.

-Io! (T/N) ¿Qué estas leyendo?-Alzaste la viste y viste a un pelirojo que te saludaba sonriendo.

-¿Ah?...Estudio.-Definitivamente no eras buena hablando mientras leias.

-¿El examen de historia? El profesor lo dejo para la semana próxima.-Tu corazón se detuvo,unas lagrimas iban a salir de tus ojos,habías estudiado hasta las 6:30 AM y luego fuiste a correr mientras leias el libro,te chocaste con alguien,casi te atropellan y en el camino a la escuela te salpicaron con el agua de la lluvia de el dia anterior,ese no había sido uno de tus mejores días y ahora querías mandarlo todo a la mierda.

-O-Oi…¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto mientras te veía,roja de ira.

-¡Callate!-Saliste de la sala y te fuiste a cambiar ropa,no te habías cambiado porque tu prioridad era estudiar,luego de cambiarte a la ropa de deportes sentiste un sentimeinto que te apretaba el pecho,'No…debi gritarle asi a Taiga' pensaste mientras caminabas hacia el salón de clases.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Oye! ¿Qué te pasa Kagami-kun?-Preguntaron Riko y Hyuuga al pelirojo que se veía distraído.-¡Concentrate! Falta muy poco para la Winter Cup y esta vez ganaremos!.

Kagami Asintio Cabizbajo.

Entraste al gimnasio con tu ropa de educación física.

-Ah! (T/N)-san-Dijo Kuroko con su normal tono de voz,aunque te preguntabas cuando apareció.

-Ah! (T/N)-San!-Exclamo Riko.-Bakagami,tienes visita.-Dijo mientras Kagami las miraba.

-No tengo tiempo,debo seguir entrenando.-Dijo con un tono frio y serio.

-Si seras…!-Riko estaba apretando los puños pero la sostuviste.

-No importa,Riko-senpai-Dijiste sonriendo.-No venia por el.-Dijiste mirándolo de reojo.-Tetsu-kun.-Le exclamaste al peliazul que se volteo.

-¿Qué sucede (T/N)-san?-Pregunto el sexto miembro fantasma.

-En una revista que compre venían unas promociones de 2 batidos al precio de 1 y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.-Dijiste sonriendo.

-Por supuesto,que ire contigo (T/N)-san.-El peliazul solto una sonrisa,miraste al pelirojo que se notaba un tanto ¿molesto?,luego de un rato te cambiaste al uniforme que ya estaba seco y fuiste a buscar a Kuroko que se encontraba en la puerta,Kuroko y tu eran muy buenos amigos,muy cercanos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-En serio adoras los batidos de vainilla.-Dijiste sonriendo mientras mirabas al peliazul beber su batido feliz.

-Es un buen sabor.-Dijo formando en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-El Chocolate siempre será mi favorito.-Dijiste soltando una pequeña risilla y tomabas aquel liquido dulce.

-Pero Juntos también son deliciosos.-Dijo mientras te miraba directamente a los ojos,no entendías lo que te quería decir.

Ladeaste la cabeza en señal de pregunta '¿Qué trata de decirme Tetsu-kun'

-Me gustas (T/N)-san.-Dijo de una manera tan natural que parecía que no lo dijiera en serio.

-¿Eh?

-Me gustas (T/N)-san.-Volvio a repetir el peliazul.-Puede que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos,pero no cambiara el hecho de que te quiero.

Te ruborizaste ante la seriedad de sus palabras,ibas a decir alguna palabra cuando una tonelada de hamburguesas cae sobre la mesa.

-Esta es mi mesa.-Kagami dijo con un tono serio y una mirada de enfado.

-¡Hola Taiga!¿Como estas?,¿No crees que debería saludarse asi?-le regañaste,el solo se sonrojo y te tomo del brazo alejándote lejos de Kuroko y del local,te acorralo contra la pared con sus ambos brazos,tenia su cabeza gacha.-¿Taiga?.-Preguntaste,no hubo respuesta,su rostro estaba rojo.

_-Cualquier cosa que te pase debes decírmela Taiga!_

_-Oi!Yo me puedo cuidar solo…solo no te alejes de mi…-murmuro lo ultimo en voz baja._

-Kagami-Insististe una ultima vez,levanto la cabeza y te miro a los ojos.-Lamento haberme enojado contigo por lo del examen de historia…-balbuceaste.-Lo siento…

-…-Se mantuvo en silencio,sin mover ningún musculo,cuando levantaste la cabeza para mirar su rostro te dan un apasionado beso en los labios acorralándote contra la pared,aplastándote con su enorme cuerpo,cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno,te miro a los ojos sonrojado.-Te quiero.-Murmuro.

Un leve sonrojo se formo en tus mejillas y desviaste tu mirada.

-Yo…t-tambien…-balbuceaste.

-¿Podrias repetirlo?.-Dijo igual de sonrojado que tu,sonriendo.

-Que yo también te quiero ¡B-Bakagami!.-Dijiste y el te abrazaba con sus enormes brazos,y tu le correspondías al abrazo.

Era imposible enojarse con el y su sonrojo,después de todo son amigos de la infancia.

_Desde E.U.A te vengo siguiendo…Kagami Taiga…._

_**¿Que les parecio? En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho :3**_

_**Una chica me habia pedido uno de "Kuroko Tetsuya" el cual continuara luego de este c:**_

_**Sigan dejando sus pedidos ya que haci los voy subiendo de acuerdo los invento y si no tengo tanta tarea.**_

**Respuestas a algunos "Reviews"**

**Namiko****Kiryu****:**Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el de Akashi,pues aqui esta Bakagami,tengo pensado seguir con los principales ya que no me entiendo bien con algunos de los demas ^^' pero ten por seguro que mas adelante abra uno de Tepei c:**  
**

**ISayPurr****:**Sip! Akashi es un hermoso dominador,me alegro que te haya gustado,yo tambien me siento como tu cuando leo este tipo de fics y se lo que se siente que o SEA MUY CORTO,o QUE SE DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR,pues aqui esta Kagami pero no timido,quiza mas adelante,la razo por la que no es timido es porque (T/N)-chan y el son buenos amigos de la infancia y se llevan muy bien. :)

**Kairy****-****Hitsugaya****:**Sip,es un poquito dificil encontrar un fic asi de Akashi ya que la mayoria estan en ingles o son muy cortos~~Me alegra que te haya gustado,tu peticion es tomada en cuenta ya que para la proxima continuare con Kuroko c:

**Esos fueron todos los reviews y nos leemos otro dia.**

**Bye Bee~~**

**Siguiente:Kuroko Tetsuya**


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/A:¡Hola! Subi otro capitulo porque estaba listo ya :3, el de Aomine,que me pidieron ya lo tengo listo,pero a Kise, Shintaro y Murasakibara aun no los he empezado a hacer ^^' (podeis darme ideas),al principio se me hizo muy difícil hacer a Kuroko debido a su personalidad pero como por arte de magia lo termine,abajo nos leemos.**

**(T/N) -Aquí va tu nombre**

**(T/A) -Aquí va tu apellido**

**Disclaimer:Kuroko no basket no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Kuroko Tetsuya

Sin rendirse

Era difícil hablarle a Kuroko,en especial ya que no sabias en que pensaba o que trataba de decir,pero aun asi eran buenos amigos.

-Tetsuya-kun ¿Podrias enseñarme como hacer unos buenos pases?-Preguntaste,sonriéndole al peliazul que acepto,el club al que habías entrado era "Baskequetball Femenino de Seirin"-Kagami-kun ya me enseño lo básico,pero cuando trato de hacer un pase se desvia.-Dijiste y te reíste nerviosamente,se quedo en silencio,parecía como si lo estuvieras aburriendo y te estuviera ayudando solamente por obligación 'Eso es imposible Tetsuya no me enseñaría si no quiere' quitaste esos pensamientos pesimistas de tu cabeza y comenzaste a ver como hacia sus pases 'son perfectos' pensaste,los hacia como un profesional,directo y con la fuerza necesaria,cuando trataste de imitarlo la pelota fue a dar hacia la puerta.-Joder…soy pésima…-Murmuraste mientras sostenías el balón en tus manos,sentiste las calidas manos de Kuroko sobre las tuyas y pensaste '¿Cuándo llego aquí?'

-Solo te falta practica,no es algo con lo que rendirse.-Dijo mientras te miraba a los ojos.

Estabas en el centro de la cancha,Kuroko estaba detrás de ti,colocándote en la posición correcta,tiro tu brazo hacia atrás y te hizo una señal para que lo lanzaras,como si hubiera sido magia el balón fue en dirección derecha sin ningún desvio hacia el poste de la canasta,saltaste orgullosa.

-Lo logre!-Exclamaste.-¡Gracias Tetsuya! ¡Podria besarte en este mismo momento!-Te detuviste 'Esperen un momento…¿Qué acababa de decir?'pensaste, Hubo un silencio incomodo '¡De seguro se avergonzó por lo que acababa de decir!'-Ah…Tetsuya…S-Solo era un decir…-Dijiste mientras colocabas tu brazo detrás de tu cabeza y reias nerviosamente.

Cerraste los ojos de nerviosismo,tu rostro ardia hasta que sentiste los agradables labios de Kuroko sobre los tuyos,correspondiste al beso nerviosa,luego te dejaste llevar y colocaste tus manos alrededor de su cuello,se separaron cuando les faltaba el aire a ambos.

-Yo también quería besarte.-Dijo mientras te ruborizabas mas,de seguro parecías un tomate en vida.-Me gustas (T/N)-San.

Te quedaste congelada,el no te estaba mintiendo.

-Y Tu me gustas a mi Tetsuya-kun-Dijiste sonriendo,aceptando tus sentimientos y los de el.

**OwO Kuroko cuando se quedo callado cuando le dijieron que Kagami les había enseñado,lo que trate de hacer es que pensaran que esta celoso uds en mi mente era asi c:**

_**Recuerden darme ideas para los fics de Kise,Murasakibara y Shintaro!**_

**N/A:Bien!,lo que les iba a decir es que estoy en proceso de hacer un triangulo amoroso de…No les dire okno de Akashi v/s Kuroko por una pregunta que me hizo una amiga mia,quizás no actualize tanto como ahora ya que me voy por unos días,pero no os desaniméis estare aquí algún dia y publicare,desde aquí o mi note.**

**Bueno los pedidos son los siguientes:**

**-Aomine Daiki (Esta listo)**

**-Murasakibara Atsushi (Aun ni lo empiezo)**

**-Kise Ryota (Estaba empezándolo pero emepeze a trabajar con Kagami)**

**-Midorima Shintaro (Aun ni lo empiezo pero tengo mas o menos una idea)**

**Me tengo que ir.**

**Bye bee**


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A:He aqui he traido a Aomine,lo que queria aclarar antes que nada es que aqui ya son novios (/N)-chan y Aomine y Viven juntos :3 para tener un escenario distinto a los anteriores,si va a haber otro de Aomine cuando este en Touo pero este me salio primero,espero que lo disfruten,nos leemos abajo.**

**(T/N)-Aqui va tu nombre.**

**(T/A)-Aqui va tu apellido.**

**Disclaimer:Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Aomine Daiki

Junjou to Sukebe (La Inocente a El pervertido)

Eran unos días algo complicados,Aomine estaba en EUA y tu te quedaste en Japon,en el departamento que habían comprado entre los dos.

Eran las vacaciones de invierno y el estaría aquí por una semana,lo esperaste en el aeropuerto pero nunca llego,deprimída te fuiste a casa.

-_Ahomine_…-murmuraste luego de lavar la ropa y dejarla en el secador.

Sentiste que tocaban la puerta,fuiste a ver era Aomine,no lo ibas a dejar entrar tan fácilmente,toco el timbre un par de veces,y tu celular comenzó a sonar.

-…-Se quedo en silencio por un momento.-La idiota dejo su celular en casa…-Abriste la puerta,sorprendiéndolo.

-¿A quien le dices idiota? Imbecil.-Reclamaste.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Estuviste todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta?!-protesto,le miraste enfadada.

-Me dejaste esperando en el aeropuerto 3 horas…-murmuraste decepcionada.

-¿Hace 3 horas…?-Pregunto,asentiste apretando los puños.-¡Hace 3 horas estaba aun en EUA! Idiota.

-Me dijiste que te esperara a las 15:00 en punto.-Regañaste.

Se restregó la cara con las manos.

-Estaba hablando con el taxi…-dijo agachando la cabeza,decepcionado.

Estabas consiente de que había sido error tuyo,colocaste una mano en su cabeza.

-Fue…Culpa mia…-Balbuceaste dejando de lado tu orgullo.

-Mira que eres torpe-dijo mientras se levantaba y te tomaba de la cintura.-Pero eres la torpe que amo.-Un leve sonrojo se coloco en tus mejillas.-¿Hm?

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaste mientras aun en sus brazos colocabas tu cabeza en su hombro.

-Tu talla de brasier no ha aumentado nada desde que me fui.-Frunciste el ceño.

-Ao…Ao…Aomine…-Dijiste mientras te bajaba.

-Eso me dice que nadie mas te ha tocado*.-sonrio.-Bueno vamos a hacer que crezcan.-Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Alejate de mi…¡Ahomine!-Gritaste mientras apretabas los puños.

Eran una pareja extraña un idiota pervertido y una muchacha inocente.

Pero era el pervertido que te gustaba,asi que…¿Para que negarlo?

***:Se dice que cuando a una mujer le toca un hombre los pechos estos crecen.(No se si sea verdad pero lo vi en un anime y mi madre me le reitero la otra vez )**

**Al principio tenia pensado que le pidiera matrimonio pero...nah...mas adelante podria "PODRIA" haber una secuela de este capitulo.**

**¿Les gusto? **

**Para la proxima viene Kise! *quiza* Le agradezco muchisimo a **_**Namiko Kiryu **_**por su idea y la llevare a acabo con algunos pequeños cambios ;P**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,cualquier duda,sugerencia,o,peticion enviarla por PM.**

**Bye Bee~~**

**P.D:Antes de que lo olvide, NO les hare spoiler ¿ok? no habran cosas basadas en el manga o el Anime "algunas veces" para las chicas que se vienen integrando a la serie y no spoilearlas. u.u (me paso una vez) **

**Sari**


	5. Capitulo 5

N/A:¡Llegue! Al final mi madre no me obligo a ir con ella,¡Yei!,les traigo el capitulo de Kise que quedo un poco mas extenso,creo,me inspiro una hermosa canción,¿A que no adivinais cual es?,volviendo al cap nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes pueden contener OOC (Out of charácter) pero ignoren eso y disfruten el capitulo

(T/N)-Aquí va tu nombre

(T/A)-Aquí va tu apellido

**Disclaimer:Kuroko No basket no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Kise Ryota

Let it go

-Haa…-Suspiraste al ver los carteles de el famoso modelo Kise Ryota,por toda la ciudad,ya era bastante irritante tener que verlo en televisión y cuando ibas a ir a comprar el nuevo teclado para tu computadorel cual se decompuso por la bebida que le derramaste encima,hacia tiempo que no salias de casa,aproximadamente luego de salir de la Universidad,tenias un titulo pero no comenzaste a trabajar ya que en cada entrevista veian que habías estudiado con el Famoso Kise Ryota y comenzaban las preguntas: ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué come?

Decidiste quedarte en tu casa con todas tus comodidades,había un sol abrazador,habías salido simplemente con una sudadera de manga corta,había una película en el cine 'quizas otro dia'

Mientras te distraías con la taquilla del cine chocaste con alguien de una estatura mucho mayor que la tuya.

-Ah! Lo siento!.-Te disculpaste,la otra persona estaba con una capucha,al principio pensaste que era algún delincuente pero era algo mucho peor.

-¿(T/A)-san?.-Parpadeaste unos segundo mirando al sujeto.- Ah!.-se saco los lentes y viste unos ojos dorados mirándote fijamente,como si sonrieran.-Soy yo, Kise Ryota de la preparatoria.-Dijo sonriendo,'¡¿Por qué de todas las personas que podias encontrarte…te encontraste con el?!' pensaste,te tomo de la mano y te metió dentro del cine,a una película desconocida,nadie les había prestado atención.-Nos salvamos de los paparazzi (T/A)-chan.

¿Por qué te desagradaba tanto? ¡Ah si!

Cuando estaban en primero,te gustaba y se lo ibas a decir…pero sus condenadas fans,te dejaron encerrada en el armario de los utensillos de deportes,asi desarrollaste tu habilidad con el basket y un odio hacia Kise Ryota.

_Olvidate de el._

-¡Oh! ¡Esta era la película que quería ver desde hace tiempo!.-Exclamo el rubio luego de haber comprado los boletos.

_Tu corazón nunca debes abrir…_

_Chica buena siempre debes ser…Nunca los dejes ver lo que sientes en verdad…_

_¡Pues ya se abrió!_

-Ne…(T/N)-chan…-Murmuro el pelirubio, 'desde cuando comenzo a llamarme por mi nombre'pensaste.-¿Es verdad que te gustaba desde 1º?.-Ante la pregunta del oji dorado,te sonrojaste mas que un tomate.

_Libre soy! Libre soy! Libertad sin vuelta atras!_

Te colocaste de pie y saliste del cine,pero no contabas de que el rubio te siguiera.

-¡Oye! ¡(T/N)-chan!.-Caminaste mirando al suelo sin darte cuenta un camión iba pasando por la calle y si no fuera por la intervención de Kise hubieras quedado estampada en el pavimento,pero,su intervención te costaría tu intimidad,te había tomado del brazo y te atrajo hacia el.-¿Estas bien (T/N)-chan?.-Y para colmo su capucha se había salido debido al viento.

·

·

·

¿Qué habia en las portadas de las revistas y en las ultimas noticias de los programas de celebridades?

"KISE RYOTA Y SU NUEVO FLECHAZO"

Sentiste tocar el timbre y una carta había sido dejada en el piso.

"Acercate a Kise Y estas MUERTA"

¡¿Por qué de todas las veces que salias de tu casa,te paso esto?!

Te confinaste a tu departamento durante mas menos un dia entero, pero con la suerte que tenias tu despensa estaba vacia,con mucha cautela saliste de tu casa y fuiste sigilosamente al supermercado,saliste con tus bolsas.

-¡Ah! ¡(T/N)!.-Te volteaste,tu amigo de la infancia,Kagami Taiga te estaba saludando con la mano.-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Cómo crees tu?.-Murmuraste.-Pero gracias por la preocupación Kagami-kun.-Dijiste sonriendo,el te acompaño a tu departamento mientras llevaba algunas bolsas de el supermercado,hablaron de muchas cosas,como:Su entrenamiento en E.U.A,Sus amigos de Seirin con los que seguía teniendo contacto,en especial con un chico llamado Kuroko.

-Si me hubiera ido contigo a Seirin…no estarían pasando cosas como estas…-Murmuraste,el pelirojo ladeo su cabeza confundido,miraste al suelo y viste otra carta amenazadora,se la entregaste.-Me están emparejando con Kise…-El pelirrojo se enfado golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de ti,cualquiera que te viera de lejos diría que es una escena de anime Shoujo.

-¡Joder!¡Debiste venido conmigo a E.U.A!-Exclamo.

-No podía…sabias que me gustabas en ese entonces y me ponías nerviosa.-Sonreiste,el pelirojo se sonrojo.

Luego de eso te despediste de Kagami,te dio su dirección en caso de cualquier emergencia y entraste a tu casa.

·

·

·

Otro dia en las noticias.

"EL ENGAÑO DE LA NOVIA DE KISE"

Estabas tomando café cuando lo viste en televisión,escupiste de inmediato lo que traias en tu boca.

-…_Debiste haber venido conmigo!_-Kagami de repente apareció en la televisión,¡Nos estaban Espiando!.

-…_Sabes que me gustas y me pones nerviosa._-'¡Ni siquiera había dicho eso!' golpeaste la mesa un par de veces.

Te colocaste la ropa adecuada para salir y saliste a la calle.

'Me importa una mierda que me molesten a mi pero…¡A Kagami no lo toquen!'pensaste mientras hecha una furia te dirigias al estudio,Kagami había sido tu primer amigo y por eso lo querías mucho,te molestaba ue lo estuvieran incumbiendo en asuntos estúpidos,cuando llegaste todos te quedaban mirando y Kise estaba allí.

-¿Kise? ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?.-Dijiste mientras caminabas hacia el.

-Vengo a aclarar algunas cosas.-Respondio cabizbajo.

-Kise-kun ¡Ya es hora!.-Kise entro a un lugar iluminado y tu le seguiste.

-Aquí tenemos al famoso Kise Ryota y a…¡Su novia!.-Eclamo un mujer a toda voz la gente quedo sorprendida,entonces te diste cuenta,¡Estabas en medio de el escenario de un programa en vivo!.

-(T/A) (T/N).-Dijo Kise con una mirada seria.

-Ah! ¿Eh?...¡Nos avisan que (T/N)-chan tenia sentimientos por el en la preparatoria!.-Estaba decidido,al llegar a tu casa juntarías todo tu dinero,te harias una cirugía que te dejara totalemte diferente y te cambiarias el nombre,ahora todo el país sabia tu pequeño secreto de preparatoria.

_Libre soy! Libre soy! Libertad sin vuelta atrás!_

Decidiste enviarlo a la mierda todo y decirle la verdad de una vez por todas ignorando a todo el mundo,solo podias ver a Ryota mirándote fijamente con un leve sonrojo.

-Ryota.-Dijiste decidida.-Me gustas desde que entre a Kaijou,nunca me atrevi a decírtelo porque…tus fans me amenazaban…pero…¡Te amo desde 1º de preparatoria!.-Miraste al rubio quien estaba cada vez mas sonrojado.

-Ah…Etto…P-Pues…T-Tu…Tambien me gustabas desde entonces.-Pestañeo un par de veces y te miro seriamente.-Me gustabas pero cada vez que te hablaba te alejabas o me ignorabas ya ahora que se la razón,yo ambién…-Lo silenciaste con un apasionado beso en los labios,mientras enrollabas tus brazos en su cuello y el colocaba sus manos en tu cintura.-

_-Eres la única para mi.-_Te susurro al oído y sonreíste abrazandolo.

Al final fue buena idea abrir tu corazón ¿no?

N/A:A que no adivinaistes nunca cual era la canción!,okno,le cambie algunas partes para que concordara con la historia,personalemente me inspiro mucho esa canción,entre medio de el cap hay cosas que me pasaron,como por ejemplo lo del teclado u.u.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo,les agradecería que me dieran ideas para el Capitulo de Midorima y Murasakibara,ya que ando en blanco .

Nos leemos en otro capitulo

Agradeciemientos a Namiko Kiryu por la idea y…¡Continua con tu fic lo ame! /

Bye bee

Sari


	6. Capitulo 6 Especial Kiseki no Sedai

**Hola! *Se prepara para las piedras* No había actualizado debido a que estaba carente de ideas y…el one-shot de Murasakibara desapareció místicamente EN SERIO,lo busque por todo el computador y el otro especial que tenia también desapareció ;-; y mande todo a la ******,pero luego pensé en que ustedes me esperan con un nuevo capitulo y volvi a hacer otro,este seria un "especial Invierno" hay no lo se…y eso,nos vemos abajo.**

**Los personajes pueden tener OOC (Out of character) pero ignoren eso y traten de imaginarlo como lo escribi.**

**Disclamer:Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**El calor de nuestros corazones.**

_**Generacion de los milagros**_

"_**Kiseki no Sedai"**_

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar pagar la calefacción?.-Dijo Aomine con un serio tono desanimado y como todos los demás tiritando.

-N-N-No…es culpa mia….s-s-s-se me olvido.-Dijiste mientras casqueabas los dientes,tiritando

-Aomine-kun…no seas tan duro con (T/N)-san.-Regaño Kuroko a su Luz.-Ella tiene mucho mas frio que nosotros.

-Estas en lo cierto Kuroko,(T/N) Duerme sola aquí todos los días.-Akashi siguió regañando.

-A-Ah…Lo siento (T/N).-Se disculpo mirándote.

-(T/N)-chi…podríamos ver una película.-Sugirio el rubio,el celular de Aomine sono.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Momoi-san?.-Preguntaste.

-El transito esta cortado debido a la nieve.-Dijo mientras guardaba su celular.-Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que deje de nevar.

-¡¿Q-Que?!.-Exclamaste,bajaste la mirada y fuiste a traer unas frazadas.-Con esto estaremos mas a gusto.

-Esto pasa porque olvide mi objeto de la suerte en mi casillero.-Fuiste a tu habitación,a paso rápido.

-¡_Ahomine!_ ¡Ven a ayudarme!.-Exclamaste mientras jalabas con fuerza el colchon de tu habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Pregunto mirándote desde la puerta.

-Solo ayudame…! Luego te explico…!-Dijiste sacando con fuerza el colchon,sin resultados,el peliazul suspiro y quito el colchon arrastrándolo hacia el living.

-¿Y? ¿Para que es esto?.-Pregunto.

-¡Vamos a tener una noche de películas!.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa.

-¿Con este frio?.-Reclamo Aomine.

-A mi me parece bien si hay palomitas ¿Tienes (T/N)-chi?.-Le asentiste al pelimorado.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Akashi,mientras ayudaba a acomodar el colchon en la sala.

-Si,podremos también hacer malteadas.-Añadiste,Kuroko asintió feliz.

Midorima y Aomine no parecían muy contentos del todo,Kise se unió enseguida a ustedes.

-Ah!Midorima-kun!.-Exclamaste,el peliverde se volteo.-Escuche el horóscopo hoy y creo que tengo un tesoro dorado.-Dijiste mientras de un joyero sacabas una cadena de oro y se la entregabas.-Cuidala bien que es un tesoro de mi familia,recuerda que cuando encuentres el tuyo me lo devulves.-Midorima acepto y se unió a acomodar las cosas.

Solo había un problema…Aomine.

Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente como trabajaban.

-¿Te das cuenta de que somos seis chicos? y…¿Tu eres la única chica?.-Pregunto,ladeaste la cabeza.

-Confio en que no me harán nada.-Sonreiste.

-Hace frio.-Invento otra escusa mirando hacia otro lado.

-El calor de nuestros corazones nos mantendrá calientes.-Dijiste sonriendo.-

-Haaa…esta bien…pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase.-Dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Yo me encargare de cuidarte de Aomine (T/N).-Dijo Akashi mientras sacaba sus tijeras y se las mostraba a Aomine.

-Yo Tambien.-Dijieron todos.

-¡O-Oi! ¡Ahora yo parezco el malo de la película!.-Exclamo.-¡Ademas! ¿Quién querria a esta tabla que no tiene nada que estrujar?.-Le tiraste un zapato en la cabeza.-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-Le enseñaste la lengua.

-Yo tampoco querria estar con un idiota.-Dijiste mientras le colocabas las sabanas al colchon,cuando la cama estuvo lista todos contemplaron su trabajo y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Es la primera vez que como comida de (T/N)-chi.-Dijo Kise sonriendo mientras batia la masa.

-Yo ya he comido comida de (T/N)-san.-Dijo Kuroko mientras estaba en la liquadora,todos lo miraron enfadados.

-O-Oigan…no se enfaden con Tetsu-kun…El otro dia le di de mi bento…y le prepare una malteada.-Dijiste defendiéndolo,pero solo empeoro las cosas.-Ejem…¡Porque el me lo pidió! Si quieren que les cocine solo pídanmelo.-Dijiste mezclando los ingredientes y hechandolos en la batidora para luego encenderla.

-Nee (T/N)-chin ¿Entonces podrías hacerme un pastel?.-Pregunto Murasakibara feliz,una gotita se coloco en tu cabeza.

-No creo que pueda hacer un pastel…pero…aprenderé para hacerlo.-Dijiste sonriendo.-

-Yo quiero que hagas mi bento.-Dijo Aomine mientras metia las palomitas en el microondas.

-Yo también.-agregaron los demás.

-M-Minna-san…-Dijiste dudosa.-No creo que pueda hacer tantos bentos…

-Entonces resta el de Kise.-Dijo Aomine,el Rubio se sobreexalto asustado.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo…-Reclamo Kise.

-Jaja…-Reiste nerviosa.-Mejor los invito para año nuevo.-Sonreiste,todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Que película deberíamos ver…?-Pregunto Kuroko mientras veía las películas que había en tu estuche.

-Una de romance!-Dijo Kise entusiasmado,la idea fue rechazada.

-Una de dulces.-Agrego Murasakibara.

-Una de Terror.-Dijo Akashi,al cual hicieron todos caso.

Antes de ver la película cenaron.

-Mmm…Sin duda es muy deliciosa tu comida (T/N).-Dijo Akashi mientras probaba la guarnicion.

-Deberias unirte al club de Gastronomia (T/N)-chi.-Sugirio Kise,negaste con la cabeza.

-No puedo Ryota,no tendría tiempo para mis estudios,y menos para el basket.-Dijiste mientras le echabas un poco de soya a tu comida.-Ademas nunca como estas cosas cuando estoy sola,normalmente compro comida rápida.

-Eso no es bueno para tu dieta (T/N)-Reclamo Akashi.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi,Sei-kun.-Dijiste sonriendo.-Pero entrenar quema todas esas calorías.

-No quiero admitirlo,pero esta muy bueno.-Dijo Aomine,mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de carne.

-Gracias por el cumplido _Ahomine_.-Dijiste soniendo.

-Esta comida es parte de _el destino _de (T/N).-Dijo Midorima mientras comia tranquilamente.

-Supongo que cuando me case mi esposo lo disfrutara.-Dijiste mientras tomabas un sorbo de soda.

No lo notaste pero,todos se habían sonrojado y mirado asesinamente entre si cuando dijiste eso,incluso Kuroko.

Cuando se fueron a dormir.

Te dejaron en el centro mientras todos estaban a tu lado.

-Y-Y-Yo…no quiero ver.-Dijiste mientras escondias el rostro en el pecho de Akashi.

-Ja!¿Tienes miedo?.-Pregunto Aomine burlándose,te quitaste la mano de Akashi de encima de tu cabeza y le miraste enfadada.

-¡Claro que si!-Exclamaste-Y no creo que sea malo….-Dijiste para luego refugiarte en Akashi.

-¿Y…? ¿A que le tienes mas miedo?.-Pregunto nuevamente.

-No te burles…pero…-Murmuraste.-A que ustedes…les pase algo…como lo de mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Siempre estaremos contigo (T/N)-san.-Dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa imperceptible,todos asintieron.

Cuando la película acabo,apagaron el televisor y se quedaron mirando el techo.

-Fue muy divertido…-Murmuro Aomine.

-Tienes razón Aomine-kun.-Agrego Kuroko.

-Deberiamos repetirlo otra vez.-Sugeriste.-Cuando vuelva…

Cuando…

Cuando vuelva a nevar

o…

Cuando estemos todos juntos otra vez.

Murmuraste mientras cerrabas los ojos lentamente y te quedabas dormida con tus compañeros…con tu equipo y el calor que sus corazones emitia.

**Yo sinceramente me inspire en el clima que hay aquí en mi país (Esta lloviendo y hace mucho frio)Pero lo de la nieve fue una cosa especial.**

**¿Les gusto? **

**Espero que les haya gustado,bueno el two-shot que estaba haciendo no se perdió (/-3-)/,asi que es probable que lo suba en poco tiempo,o si no el de Midorima que apenas recién empeze.**

**Gracias por el apoyo de todos,me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Deja en un **_**Review **_**alguna sugerencia y/o consulta.**

**P.D:Creo que mas adelante algunas historias serán tipo **_**Drabble.**_

**Bye Bee.**

**Sari**


	7. Capitulo 7 Especial Bajo el Muerdago

**He aquí les traigo un especial *el frio me hace pensar en cosas de navidad y nieve uwu* Disculpen si no concuerda con la fecha,pero lo mas probable es que para navidad este muy ocupada con los exámenes finales 0**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**N/A:**Pues estos son drabbles de los chicos de la serie,les debo algunos lo se pero…no se me ocurrió nada mas para los demás ·,bueno a Disfrutar!

**Disclamer:Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Bajo el muérdago**

**Kiseki no sedai **

**Kagami Taiga**

**1ª historia.**

**Aomine Daiki****.**

-Kyaa ¡Quiero estar debajo del muérdago con Tetsu-kun.-Exclamo la pelirrosa haciéndole con el codo a Aomine mientras te miraba a ti.

-Puede tocarte con cualquiera Momoi-san…inclusive Aomine.-Dijiste,últimamente tenias en tu cabeza el pensamiento de que a Aomine le gustaba Satsuki y estabas dispuesta a ayudarlo a llegar hacia ella—Aunque ni siquiera te lo haya pedido—sacaste el pastel del horno y lo comenzaste a servir.

-Adoro los pasteles que hace (T/N)-chin.-Levantaste la cabeza orgullosa y diste las gracias.

Cuando comenzaron a comer empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales,como los partidos,los propósitos para el próximo año.

Al finalizar la cena se colocaron de pie y se dirigieron al salón.

-Vamos a jugar al santa secreto,a mi me toco alguien…que es…Rubio y es muy engreído.-Momoi empezó a jugar,todos miraron a Kise,el rubio se levanto y camino hacia momoi.

-Yo no soy engreído Momoi-chi.-Reclamo en pelirrubio mientras recibia el reglo de Satsuki.

-Pues…a mi me toco alguien que es muy responsable y no pierde nunca.-Todos miraron a Akashi y el se levanto,recibió el regalo,y no dijo nada.

-A mi me toco alguien…que…ah…pues…¿Le gustan los dulces?.-Akashi trato de buscar un adjetivo para calificar a Murasakibara pero encontró mejor ese.

-Gracias Aka-chin.-Dijo recibiendo el regalo en sus manos.

-A mi me toco…Kuro-chin.-Dijo Murasakibara quitándole el encanto al juego.

Kuroko tomo el regalo en sus manos.

-A mi me toco alguien que es muy amable y siempre se esfuerza por sus compañeros.-Todos miraron a todos y luego te miraron a ti,te colocaste de pie y recibiste el regalo de Kuroko.

A ti te había tocado lo mas difícil.

_-Satsuki-san! ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Aomine?.-Preguntaste._

_-Amm…¿Las mujeres con grandes pechos?.-Una gotita salió de tu cabeza.-Supongo…que algo que venga de ti estaría bien…_

_Ladeaste la cabeza confundida,mientras Satsuki sonreía._

-A mi me toco…alguien que es un poco engreído y pervertido…pero cuando se trata de trabajo en equipo es una muy buena persona.-entregaste el regalo a Aomine y te sentaste.

Obviamente a Aomine le había tocado Satsuki,te sentiste bien por el,aunque luego de verlos reir tan juntos sentiste que algo te apretaba en el pecho.

-Gracias por el regalo.-Dijo mientras salian de tu casa e iban hacia sus casas.

-DAIKI-KUN!.-Un grito ensordecedor de Momoi se dirigía a ustedes, te empujo debajo de la puerta—chocando contra el Moreno—Todos los muchachos los estaban viendo,ambos alzaron la mirada.

"_Santa madre! E-Es Eso un Muerdago?"_pensaste mientras mirabas confundida el umbral de la puerta. "_Quizas Momoi-san quería estar con Aomine aquí y por mi culpa…AGH!"_Tu cabeza estaba dando vueltas,sintiéndote culpable.

-N-No es necesario si no quieres.-Murmuraste mientras te ibas alejando,pero el moreno sujeto tu brazo y te beso en los labios apasionada,sensual —y aunque brusca—agradablemente.

-Idiota…-Dijo separándose de ti por falta de oxigeno.-La que me gusta eres tu,no Satsuki.

Al decir eso tu corazón se acelero y lo abrazaste.

-Imbecil…me hiciste pensar algo estúpido…-Dijiste mientras el correspondía al abrazo.

·

·

·

**2ª Historia.**

**Akashi Seijuuro.**

Ibas saliendo de tu casa cuando te topaste con el pelirrojo.

-¿(T/N)? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?.-Pregunto el pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ah…Este…Voy a comprar comida para la cena de navidad.-Dijiste mientras bajabas la cabeza.-¿Y tu Sei-kun?-Preguntaste al pelirrojo.

-Sali a dar una vuelta…para despejar mi mente.-Se quedo mirando el cielo pensando y viendo como caian los copos de nieve.-Deseales feliz navidad a tu familia de parte mia.-Dijo mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

-Pero…si…mis padres están en Okinawa ¿Recuerdas?.-Preguntaste cabizbaja,el muchacho se detuvo y te miro.

-¿Estas…sola?.-Pregunto,asentiste-¿En navidad?

Asentiste otra vez y seguiste caminando,cuando sentiste que unos pasos se acercaban a ti,seguiste caminando con los ojos cerrados,y no te diste cuenta de que un enorme auto te iba a arrollar,Aunque un repido movimiento de Akashi te quito de su camino—aunque ambos cayeron al piso en frente de un umbral—levantaste la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y te diste cuenta de que en el umbral había un muérdago colgando y meciéndose por el viento,tu rostro comenzó a arder.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras te miraba sonrrojada.-¿Qué sucede?.-Apuntaste al umbral de la puerta,el cual se quedo mirando—mientras se sonrojaba un poco—te quedo mirando a los ojos,tu corazón latia a mil por minuto,cuando te ibas a levantar te acorrala con sus brazos contra la pared y te da un beso delicado y suave,al cual respondiste a los segundos después.

-Feliz Navidad.-Murmuro cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-Feliz Navidad Sei-kun.-Le respondiste sonriendo,algo sonrojada.

·

·

·

**3ª Historia**

**Kagami Taiga.**

-Agh…-Suspiraste,era la octava tienda que revisaban y estaba cerrada.-No vamos a encontrar nada abierto a esta hora Taiga…-Dijiste meintras mirabas al pelirrojo.

-Pero los senpais dijieron que debemos ir a buscar…-Murmuro.

-Bueno…sigamos…creo que hay una tienda 24h por algún lugar…-Murmuraste mientras mirabas al "Tigre" caminando,miraste sus manos.-¿Tienes frio?.-Preguntaste mientras tomabas su mano y caminabas asi con el,pudiste notar en el un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y soltaste una risilla.

-No te burles de mi…-Murmuro algo enojado—como amabas esa actitud Tsundere que tenia.—Seguiste caminando con el hasta que encontraron una tienda abierta,ambos corrieron hacia allí.

-¿Qué debemos comprar?.-Preguntaste.

-Piñas.-Respondio el pelirrojo.

-Ah…-Lo procesaste un momento,¿Piñas?¡¿Soportar todo este frio solo por unas piñas?!.

-Es para la piña colada.-Respondio Kagami,como si hubiera leído tu mente,suspiraste y lo llevaste al pasillo de Frutas y Verduras.

Compraron las piñas y cuando salian por la puerta,Kagami se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntaste,su rostro se veía rojo—inclusive mas que su cabello—te señalo el umbral de la puerta del supermercado,lo miraste intrigada y cuando te diste cuenta también te sonrojaste.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer…?.-Pregunto avergonzado,apretaste su mano.

-S-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción…e-es una tradiccion…-Balbuceaste,el te miro con sorpresa.

Ambos acercaron lentamente sus rostros—aunque Kagami se agacho un poco para estar a tu altura—sentías la respiración agitada del muchacho,seguro que estaba tan o incluso mas nervioso que tu,cuando sus labios se unieron sentiste un calor muy agradable,colocaste tus brazos en su cuello y el los coloco en tu cintura,cuando se separaron por falta de Aire,siguieron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la casa.

-¡Trajimos las piñas!.-Exclamaste cuando entraban.

-¡Ah! No era necesario,depues de un rato encontramos piñas en la despensa de Kagami-kun.-Dijo Kuroko Mientras sostenía una de las piñas que había en la despensa.

Todos esperaban que alguno de los dos se enfadara o pegara un grito pero no fue asi…

Ambos sonrieron mientras seguían tomados de las manos,sinceramente le agradeciste a esas piñas el haberse escondido.

**Yei! Aquí están los primeros 3 chicos con los que me inspire,les debo a ****Kuroko,Kise,Midorima,Shintaro****,será un mini pack como este :3 si tienen sugerencias para los one-shots dejadlas en los reviews.**

**N/A:Sinceramente no me hace bien el frio,empiezo a escribir cosas con el frio etc,espero que deje de llover…El de Aomine lo hice un poquito mas extenso porque sinceramente estaba muy inspirada en ese momento y unos bloopers serian…"Cuando Kagami y (T/N)-chan van a comprar,no tenia pensado que iba a ser…y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron ¡Piñas! Yep…soy muy rara.**

**Me siento muy feliz de que dejen sus reviews,me hace seguir escribiendo y todo eso,es enserio me pongo muy feliz cuando una de ustedes deja su review :) **

**Bye bee**

**-Sari-**


	8. Capitulo 8-1

**N/A:**¡No me maten! Tened piedad de mi vida!,buno no actualize por unas simples razones la primera,me demoro mucho hacer esta parte del Two-shot,la segunda,las matematicas me odian,y la tercera…Creo que no hay tercera,en fin aquí les traigo el Two-shot espero lo disfruten,nos leemos Abajo

**(T/N)-Aquí va tu nombre.**

**(T/A)-Aquí va tu Apellido.**

**Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character) pero ignoren eso u.u**

**Disclamer:Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Entre tu primer amor y tu flechazo actual,**

**¿Cuál es mejor?**

**Parte 1**

Estabas de vaga ya que te cambiaron de escuela,saliste a trotar un poco,era increíble la cantidad de personas que había en el parque jugando Basket callejero,aunque había un pelirrojo que jugaba contra un peliazul moreno,era difícil saber quien iba a ganar,ambos tenían potencial.

-¿Qué te quedas mirando?.-Pregunto molesto el moreno,ambos estaban empapados de sudor,te acercaste a ambos y te quitaste la capucha de la cabeza.

-Nada.-Respondiste seriamente,estiraste tu brazo para ofrecerles agua a ambos pero se negaron,seguiste trotando,ignorándolos te colocaste los audífonos y seguiste caminando,ignorando sus exclamaciones de "¿Eso era una chica?" que siempre hacían cuando te veian las personas,trotaste un poco mas lento de lo normal.

"¿Ese…no era uno de la generación de los milagros…?" pensaste,habías estado en Teiko un par de años,pero luego lo dejaste y te fuiste a E.U.A

Recibiste un mensaje de tu mejor amiga que se había quedado en Touo Gakuen.

"(T/N)-chan ¿A que preparatoria te vas?"

Escribiste rápidamente la respuesta y se la enviaste.

"Seirin."

Tu celular volvió a vibrar,volviste a mirar la pantalla.

"Ven a buscarme cuando salgas de clase."

Soltaste un suspiro,aunque te negaras debías ir a buscarla.

·

·

·

Al otro dia en Seirin,lo primero que hiciste fue ir a buscar el club de Baloncesto,rápidamente te inscribiste y corriste hacia la salida.

-Se me esta haciendo tarde!-Exclamste mirando el reloj de tu celular—Sin mirar el camino—y chocaste con alguien-¡Ah! Lo siento muchísimo…voy algo apresurada asi que-Miraste con quien habías chocado y viste al moreno.

-¿No eres la chica que parecía chico?.-Pregunto,lo ignoraste por completo.-¡Oye no me ignores asi como asi!.-Exclamo

-Nos vemos luego…Aomine.-Murmuraste mientras caminabas corriendo y entrabas a la Preparatoria.

Hablaron de muchas cosas,el club de Voleyball y que había encontrado a una amiga de Teiko.

-Encontre a Sa-chan!.-Exclamo Umi.

-¿Momoi-san? ¿Y como esta?.-Preguntaste.

-Si,también esta Aomine-kun.-Dijo tu mejor amiga mirándote pícaramente.

-Solo fue…un amor de secundaria.-Murmuraste cabizbaja.-Y también lo vi,me llamo: "La chica que parece chico".-Dijiste haciendo un puchero.

-Pero (T/N)-chan,todo el mundo te confunde con un chico debido a que eres pla.-Le pisaste el pie a Umi,no era necesario que hablara de mas.-¡Ayyy! ¡Duele! ¡(T/N)-chan!.-Exclamo mientras la pisabas con fuerza.

-No es necesario hablar de mas.-Le dijiste enviándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Has hecho nuevos amigos en tu escuela?.-Pregunto Umi mientras masajeaba su pie.

-Ahh…No he hablado con Nadie,entre la inscripción y venir a buscarte me dejo muy poco tiempo pero alcanze a inscribirme en el Club de Basketball.-Dijiste sonriendo,amabas mucho el basket y tu amiga sabia eso,cuando se separaron tu seguiste el camino hacia tu casa por el parque,ver a la gente jugando Basket callejero te recordó a tus días en E.U.A,el pelirrojo estaba otra vez allí,pero ahora estaba entrenando solo,era digno de ver,te le quedaste viendo.

-¿Quieres jugar?-Pregunto,asentiste algo embobada y te dirigiste hacia el.

Sin duda era increíblemente bueno jugando,pero fácilmente esquivaste su bloqueo y anotaste un tiro de 3 puntos,estabas acostumbrada a esquivar a tipos muchísimo mas grandes que tu y su defensa no era muy ajustada.

-¿Eres de Seirin?.-Pregunto,asentiste.-Deberias unirte al club de basketball.

-Ya lo hice,pero gracias por el consejo.-Dijiste mientras tomabas tu bolso y te ibas a tu casa.

-_Entonces nos vemos alla_.-Murmuro en voz baja sin que pudieras escucharlo.

Suspiraste una ¿decima vez? Al llegar a la escuela,habías arreglado tus papeles ayer,pero no habías alcanzado a ir a clases asi que hoy seria tu primer dia—tambien tu primera practica en el Club de Basquetball—Sonreiste interiormente.

-Bueno este es su nuevo compañero de clases… (T/A) (T/N)-kun.-Miraste incriminadoramente al profesor. –San…-Murmuro algo asustado y nervioso.

Te sentaste al fondo del salón aunque ya estaba ocupado el puesto que tanto te gustaba,suspiraste ¿Otra vez? Y miraste la ventana.

Sentiste que caian pequeños trocitos de borrador en tu cara,empezaste a mirar quien era el responsable.

-¡Io!.-El pelirrojo movio su mano saludando disimuladamente.

-¡Kagami-kun!.-El profesor le regaño,soltaste una risilla.

_Asi que se apellida Kagami…¿eh?_

Caminaste hacia el gimansio y sentiste como la voz del pelirrojo se acercaba detrás de ti.

-¿Te diriges al Club?.-Asentiste.-Yo te llevare.

-Eso es lo que querías desde un principio Kagami-kun.-Un peliceleste apareció de la nada—produciéndote un infarto—el pelirrojo le tapo la cara y siguió caminando.

Fue una jornada dura,pero no demasiado como las que te hacían en E.U.A

-¿Estas cansada?.-Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras te observaba tomar agua.

-No…He tenido peores en E.U.A-Murmuraste mientras te secabas la cara.

-¿Tambien estuviste en E.U.A?-Pregunto sorprendido,pero en su voz se notaba seriedad.-Ahora entiendo como lograste esquivarme.

-¿Pudiste esquivar a Kagami-kun?.-El peliceleste apareció de nuevo dándote un tercer o cuarto infarto.

-Tu no seras…¿El 15 de Teiko?.-El peliceleste asintió sorprendido.-Yo también estudie allí.-Sonreiste.-Pero luego de ganar el campeonato me retire a E.U.A-Te colocaste un brazo detrás de tu cabeza.

-¿Eres la chica que estaba en un curso superior?-Pregunto.

-Esperen un momento…¿E-Eres mayor que nosotros?.-Cuestiono confundido Kagami.

-Pues…Yo debería estar en 2º ahora…-Dijiste avergonzada.-Pero repeti un año…jajaja.-reiste nerviosamente.

-Es decir…¿Eres nuestra Senpai?-Siguio preguntando.

-Mas o menos…¡Pero no hace falta que me digan senpai!¡Despues de todo estamos en la misma clase!.-Te justificaste.

-Pareces mas o menos de nuestra edad.-Dijo Kagami observándote bien.

Ese dia el recibió muchos regaños de parte del Capitan el cual repetía que hay que tratar con mas respeto a los mayores.

·

·

·

Cuando fuiste a buscar a Umi a Touo,te encotraste con Momoi y Aomine.

-¡(T/N)-chan!.-Exclamo la pelirrosa mientras corria hacia ti.-¡Ha pasado tiempo!

-Lo mismo digo Momoi-san.-Sonreiste.

-Satsuki ¿La conoces?.-Pregunto el Moreno a Satsuki quien te estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-¡Por supuesto que si!¿No recuerdas a la brillante chica de Teiko?.-Cuestiono la ojirosa.

-¡¿Es ella?!-Exclamo el moreno la muchacha le saco la lengua.

-Ne Ne (T/N)-chan Umi me conto que te gustaba Aomine en Teiko.-Dijo la pelirrosa en tu oído.

Matarias a Umi cuando la vieras.

-Bueno…Fue solo una leve atracción…-Dijiste sonrojada.-Era tan amable en ese entonces…NO EL SUJETO QUE ME CONFUNDIO CON UN CHICO Y QUE PARECE QUE ESTA ENOJADO CON TODO EL MUNDO.-Dijiste lo ultimo en voz alta.

Luego de unos minutos te fuiste a casa.

Recibiste un mensaje algo extraño.

_Nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 19:00 pm_

Suspiraste "¿Podria ser Umi?" Pensaste,te pusiste a dormir.

·

·

·

Luego de clases,Kuroko y Kagami te invitaron a comer batidos y hamburguesas.

-Comer tantas hamburguesas no es natural…-Murmuraste mientras veias al pelirrojo abrir el paquete de una 5 hamburguesa.

-Lo que no es natural es que tu comas tan poco y aun asi rindas un monton.-Te señalo mientras bebias tu batido de chocolate.

-Aun asi Tetsuya-kun come lo mismo que yo.-Regañaste.

_A las 19:00 Pm_

-Oh Mierda! ¿Qué hora es?.-Preguntaste levantándote de la mesa.

-¿Ah? Las 19:15 ¿Por qué?-Dijo el pelirrojo después de tragar,tomaste tu bolso y saliste corriendo del local en dirección hacia el parque.

Alli viste a el prodigio de Teiko…

Encestando tranquilamente.

-¿Aomine?.-Murmuraste,el peliazul al darse cuenta de tu presencia se volteo.-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero…?

-Satsuki me lo dio.-Dijo mientras te lanzaba la pelota.-Tengamos un Uno a uno.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntaste confundida.-¿Para eso me llamaste? En este momento podría estar divirtiéndome con mis amigos…¿Pero quieres un uno a uno?.-Asintio.-Me niego.-Negaste con un tono serio.-No tengo tiempo.-Dijiste para darte vuelta.

No podrías ganarle…eso era lo que tu cerebro te decía,y no es que seas débil…

Sino que tu corazón se aceleraba un poco.

-Enseñame a jugar.-Replicaste seria con la mirada oculta en le flequillo.

-¿Ha?.-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Enseñame lo que sabes…y te dare tu uno a uno.-Dijiste mientras caminabas hacia el local.

No recibiste respuesta alguna.

Cuando entraste al local encontraste a Kagami y Kuroko,aunque el pelirrojo te miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué te sucede _kétchup_?

-Na-Se detuvo.-¡¿Cómo que _kétchup_?!.-Empezo a regañar el pelirrojo.

Soltaste una risita.

Extrañabas los tranquilos días con tus compañeros de equipo en Teiko.

_-Bien,(T/N) Haz tu tiro de 3 puntos y ganaremos._

_-Pero…¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad a los demás?.-Regañaste apretando con fuerza la pelota._

_-Tch! Aun son débiles._

_Luego del partido todos estaban algo desanimados,aunque habían ganado._

_-¿Por qué siempre eres tu la que encesta?.-Te recriminaron._

_-Chicos,yo solo obedezco._

_-¿No se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo?_

_-Al capitán solo le interesa la victoria._

Era por si una maldición,los titulares de Teiko se volvían adictos a la victoria y no les importaba trabajar en equipo.

Al dia después renunciaste del equipo y te fuiste a E.U.A

Pero Kuroko lo sabia y había tratado de cambiarlo…

Pero no pudo.

·

Cuando salieron del local a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas Kagami rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué quería Aomine?.-Lo miraste sorprendida,¿Te había seguido?.

-Algo sin importancia.-Contestaste

-Lo digo enserio.-Insistio una vez mas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estas celoso?.-Preguntaste en tono de broma,el pelirrojo solamente se sonrojo.

·

·

·

Cuando llegaste a tu casa te metiste en tu cama y cerraste los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero tu celular empieza a sonar.

-¿Ah?¿Umi eres tu?.-Preguntaste medio dormida.

_-No,Soy yo,Aomine_

-¿Aomine?¿Que quieres?Dejame dormir.

_-Te voy a enseñar,pero ven a Touo durante la Golden Week._

-Mmm…¿Desperdiciar mis vacaciones? Olvidalo.

_-¡Oye!¡No bromees conmigo!¿Que tal esta semana? De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer_

-Haa…Bueno…pero no prometo nada.-Dijiste mientras colgabas y cerrabas los ojos.

·

·

·

En la practica del Club te le quedaste mirando a Kagami durante bastante rato.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Tengo algo raro?.-Pregunto cuando se percato de que lo mirabas.

-No es nada…Es que…me recuerdas a mi equipo…-Murmuraste sonriendo.

_En especial cuando conociste a Aomine_

_Una pelota de baloncesto cayo en tu cabeza._

_-¡Auch!_

_-Ah! Lo siento.-Se disculpo el peliazul.-¿Eres de un grado superior?.-Pregunto,tu asentiste.-¿Estas en el club de basket?.-Volviste a asentir._

_-¿Y Tu?.-Preguntaste._

_-Si!_

_-Esfuerzate…y trabaja con tu equipo.-Dijiste mientras te metías las manos a los bolsillos y seguías tu camino,luego lo ibas a ver a sus partidos y te impresionabas con su esfuerzo y trabajo de equipo._

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la Golden Week?.-Pregunto Kagami mientras se sentaba a tu lado,miraste la cancha sin decir nada.

El pelirrojo solto un suspiro decepcionado.

·

·

·

-Nee…(T/N) ¿Aun no lo notas?.-Pregunto Riko mientras guardaba los balones en la cesta,ladeaste la cabeza confundida.-De que le gustas a Kagami-kun

-¿Eh? Creo que te equivocas,Kagami y yo solo somos buenos amigos.-Reiste nerviosa.

-Bueno…Lo dejo a tu discernimiento.-Murmuro.

1 Semana antes de la Golden Week

Caminaste hacia el gimnasio de Touo con tu buzo deportivo.

Aomine te repaso muchas cosas que ya sabias,pero te las enseño con dedicación,tratando de hacerle un bloqueo—el cual fue bastante estrecho—caíste al suelo de espalda y con el encima.

-Puedo parecer chico,pero deberías tener mas cuidado,soy una chica después de todo.-Reclamaste con el encima de ti,se quedo en silencio,Satsuki entro.

-Daiki,No te deberías saltar los-Se quedo callada.-¡Asi que por fin se lo dijiste!¡Me alegro por ti!.-Exclamo,Aomine la miro con enfado.-Ah…creo que debo irme…h-hablamos después.-Dijopara después marcharse.

-Me tengo que ir,se me hace tarde.-dijiste mientras tomabas tu bolso y te dirigias a la salida,en el centro te compraste un heldado y te encontraste con Kagami quien te invito a por unas hamburguesas,cuando ambos salieron del local se encontraron con una persona a la cual no esperaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...Aomine.-Dijiste.

-Vengo a aclararte lo que te dijo Satsuki.-Dijo serio,el pelirrojo apretó los puños.

-Yo también.-interrumpio Kagami.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?.-Dijiste inocentemente.

-De que estamos enamorados de ti (T/N).-Dijieron ambos al unisono.

Lo procesaste unos segundos.

E-Espera…¿Q-Que?

-Debes elegir a uno de los dos.-Dijieron otra vez a coro.-

¡¿Elegir?! ¿Entre mi primer amor o mi flechazo actual?

¿¡Quienes se creen que son!?

**Notas Finales:**Wooo…me demoro mucho hacer este fic,para la continuación dejen en los fics con quien quieren que siga c:

El que tenga mas votos será con el que empieze y obiamente hare un one-shot para el otro,no sere cruel (T-T) malditas matematicas D: no me dejaron actualizar pronto.

**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**-Sari-**


	9. Capitulo 8-2

**N/A: (_ _) ** Ultimamente he estado bien restringida,mis padres me restringieron para que estudie,aunque aun asi me dejan estar en la compu y eso,Me demore en actualizar porque me vicie jugando the legend of zelda (Asi que esperen una historia referente a esete videojuego) Sinceramente crei que ganaria Aomine,pero bueno aqui esta Kagami-kyun~~ espero lo disfruten *suspiro* ando muy perezosa hoy.

Nos Leemos Abajo

**Disclamer:Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Entre el pasado y el futuro ¿Cual es mejor?**

**Segunda parte Final 1**

-Debes elegir a uno de nosotros-Dijjieron ambos a coro.

Te volviste piedra,ellos te miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

'¿Y si es una broma?' pensaste,pestañaste un par de veces y caminaste calmadamente para alejarte de ambos,cuando llegaste a casa apagaste tu celular,porque de seguro algunos de los dos trataría de llamarte para seguir insistiendo y obtener una respuesta.

Te quedaste mirando el techo,algo angustiada y preocupada a la vez.

_¿Aun no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que Kagami-kun tiene hacia ti?_

_¡Daiki asi que al final te le confesate-!_

Sentias un nudo en el pecho,al fianl de cuentas si ambos tenían un setimiento de amor hacia ti no querías dejarlos mal…ya que sabias como se sentía eso.

Al otro dia en la escuela trataste de evadir las miradas de todo el mundo y te dirigiste a la terraza.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…?-Murmuraste,la puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo y su sombra habían entrado.

-(T/N)-san Nos mandaron a buscarte.-Dijo Kuroko con su habitual tono de voz.

-Kuroko,¿Nos dejarías solos un momento?.-Dijo Kagami,Kuroko obedeció.

Se quedaron ambos mirando la ciudad desde la baranda.

-Acepto tu decisión.-Dijo Serio el pelirrojo.-No te puedo obligar a que me quieras a mi.-Pauso un momento.-Si eres feliz con Aomine esta bien por mi.

-¡O-Oye!.-Exclamaste,el Pelirrojo te miro con unos ojos algo tristes.-Y-Yo no he dicho que quiero a Aomine.

-¿Eh?.-Kagami te miro confundido.

-C-Ciertamente el fue mi primer Amor…-Kagami bajo la cabeza.-Pero…debo confesar que…t-t-tambien me he sentido atraída hacia ti.-Desviaste la cara mirando hacia otra parte,te ardia el rostro.

Sentiste la mano de Kagami en tu hombro te volteaste y el estaba acercando su rostro a ti,ambos comenzaron a acercase al mismo tiempo para colocar sus labio en los del otro dándose un profundo y tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron tu rostro te ardia como mil soles y tu corazón latia rápidamente,Kagami sonrio.

-Parece que decias la verdad.-Dijo mientras miraba al cielo y tu le mirabas con tu rostro rojo y lo imitabas.

-¡Me alegro mucho Kagami-kun!.-Exclamo Riko y el equipo que estaba detrás de la puerta de la terraza.

-¿Q-Que están haciendo todos aquí?-Preguntaste

-Veniamos a darles animos.-Dijo Kuroko.

-Se notaba a millas que ambos se gustaban.-Dijo Riko mientras cruzaba los brazos.

·

·

·

Hicieron un mini picnic en la terraza y luego fueron a entrenar.

Ibas caminando sola por el camino,Kagami se había quedado viendo las jugadas para el próximo partido y tu te adelantaste.

-Veo que ya te decidiste.-Escuchaste una voz conocida y te sobrexaltaste.

-Si.-Respondiste.-Hay que dejar el pasado atrás y caminar hacia el futuro.

-¿Sabes…?Siempre te admire,en Teiko.-Murmuro mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.-Aceptare tu decisión,pero dile a Kagami que si te deja sola podría perderte.

-Lo tendre en cuenta.-Dijo Kagami Apareciendo de repente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de respeto y caminaron cada uno por su lado.

-¿No estabas estuiando?.-Preguntaste mientras te acomodabas el bolso.

-La entrenadora me dijo que no debía dejarte sola de noche,teniendo en cuenta a Aomine.-Dijo mientras te tomaba la mano.

-Tienes razón.-Sonreiste correspondiendo a su apretón de manos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Golden Week*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Taiga!¡Mi-Mira!.-Dijiste mientras apuntabas emocionada a uno de lo juegos,un par de chicos se acerco.

-Pasa de tu Amiga y ven con nosotros.-Los miraste despreocupada.

-Ven vámonos (T/N).-Dijo tomandote de la mano y alejándote de ellos,claro sin antes darles una mirada asesina a Ambos.

-Nee Ta-i-ga .-Dijiste Sonriendo pícaramente.-

No te respondió y te dejo haciendo puchero.

Habia un festival y ambos decidieron ir a ver los juegos artificiales,se sentaron junto a un árbol y empezaron las explosiones.

-Es una gran vista.-Dijo Kagami,tu le miraste molesta.-¿Qué pasa?

-No me escuchaste antes,fue muy grosero.-Dijiste y te silencio con un beso.

-No quería escuchar lo que me ibas a decir,porque de seguro me ibas pedir que fueramos novios y….

Yo soy el que te lo quiere pedir.

* * *

**Notas finales:**¿Les gusto? ¿Quedo mal? bueno lo tratare de hacer mejor para la proxima vez.

Sinceramente me inspire en un juego llamado Corazon de Melon para lo de los chicos malos me base en Dake

Nos vemos en otro capitulo.

**Bye Bee~~**

**-Sari-**


	10. Capitulo 8-3

**N/A:**Waaa! Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba,Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? ¡Hace frio aqui! y recorde que les debia el final de Aomine y me di cuenta de que este quedo un poquitin mas largo que el de Kagami,pero no me maten! fue mi inspiraccion la culpable,-necesito musas-,y eso nos leemos abajo.

**Disclamer:Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece,es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Entre tu primer Amor y tu flechazo Actual **

**¿Cual es mejor?**

**Final 2**

Aomine Po'v

¿Porque eras la única chica que había logrado captar mi atención? De todas las muchachas de Teiko me tuve que fijar en ti.

La asombrosa jugadora de Teiko y yo…

Queria ser como tu,para que me notaras y estuvieras orgullosa de mi.

Entonces…¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? Crei que había sido culpa mia,que imbecil era.

Luego cuando estaba jugando contra Kagami,3 años luego de que te fuiste,te había confundido con un chico,definitivamente fue un mal reencuentro.

Habia tratado de olvidarme de ti,pero cuando Satsuki me lo recordó era la misma sensación de admiración que tenia antes la que persistía en mi pecho.

Y cuando me di cuenta de que yo te gustaba en Teiko,¡Sinceramente quería golpearme en la cabeza! Ya que mi momento había pasado,y ahora estabas en Seirin junto a Tetsu y a Kagami.

¡Le tuve que suplicar a Satsuki para que me diera tu numero de teléfono!

Te negaste rotundamente a jugar contra mi y pude notar un leve sonrojo cuando te volteaste,aunque tus palabras sonaban muy serias.

Ese sonrojo me dio una pequeña esperanza,que fue aumentando.

¡Ahora querías que yo te enseñara!

Me sentí orgulloso de mi cuando me lo pediste,pero recordé que claramente no te gustaba esa parte de mi,me lo reitero un millón de veces Satsuki.

Cuando cai sobre ti sentí tu aroma,Dios mio si no hubiera llegado Satsuki ¿Quién sabe lo que habría hecho contigo?,luego te fuiste de Touo y mientras caminaba para enfriar mi cabeza,te vi con Kagami y definitivamente no me gusto que fueran tan cercanos,decidi que si no te lo decía ahora te perdería otra vez,y como odio perder.

Tu reacción fue bastante lenta.

-Ambos estamos enamorados de ti (T/N).-Dijo Aomine mientras avanzaba un paso y Kagami lo imitaba,retrocediste.-Asi que decide rápido que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-Regaño el peli azul,estabas rodeada.

-Amm…-Balbuceaste,tenia que ocurrírsete algo ¡Y rápido!.-Y-Ya me gusta alguien.-Fue lo mas estúpido que jamás hayas dicho.

-¿Quién?.-Pregunto Aomine enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.-

-Ah…-Pensaste un nombre,rápido.-¡Tetsu-kun!.-Exclamaste para luego correr hacia el peliceleste que se notaba algo confundido.-Luego te explico.-Le susurraste al oído y lo empujaste lejos de aquella incomoda escena.

Sin darte cuenta,te fuiste a un parque junto a el,ambos se sentaron en una banca,miraste hacia todos lados y te sentaste.

-Disculpame Tetsu.-Dijiste mientras recuperabas el aliento y te acomodabas.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto.

-¿Ah? Pues…Kagami y Aomine dicen que ambos están enamorados de mi…una cuestión de rivalidad.-Dijiste cerrando los ojos.

-(T/N)-san,Ambos van en serio.-Dijo Kuroko con su monótono tono de voz.-A Aomine-kun le gustabas en Teiko.-Sentiste que tu corazón latia ferozmente rápido.

-Yo no estoy a favor de nadie…pero creo que deberías darles una respuesta rápido.-Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa sentiste un nudo en el estomago,tu celular comenzó a vibrar.

_No te creo_

-END-

Te metiste en tus sabanas y te quedaste dormida,aunque despertaste a las 5:00 de la mañana por la inquietud,saliste a correr para aclarar tu mente ya que siempre te ayudaba.

El peli azul estaba haciendo unos tiros èn la cancha,te le quedaste observando,tenia la misma aura que en Teiko,esa aura que te encantaba.

Te acercaste sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Un uno a uno?.-Murmuraste,Aomine se volteo y te lanzo la pelota.

Sin duda era muy bueno jugando.

Recordaste las palabras de Tetsuya.

_A Aomine-kun le gustabas en Teiko_.

De los nervios te tropezaste con tu propio pie y en un intento por mantenerte en pie te lo torciste.

¡Dolia mucho!

El peli azul corrió hacia ti y se coloco en cuclillas.

-¿A que vino eso?.-Pregunto.

-No te hagas el tonto,ayudame.-Le dijiste mientras tomabas su mano y tratabas de colocarte de pie pero volviste a caer.

-Tonta,sube a mi espalda.-Te indico,te aferraste a su cuello y sentiste su aroma,tu piel no pudo evitar erizarse y tu corazón latir rápido,te sento delicadamente en una de las bancas y reviso tu pie.

-Este no eres tu…¿Tratas de seducirme?.-Preguntaste mientras lo mirabas de reojo.

-Digamos que es mi faceta "Tierna" y Si quisiera seducirte te hubiera dado un beso ya.-Te sonrojaste sinceramente y el se rio.-Lo sabia.

-¿Qué cosa?.-Preguntaste apretando los puños.

-De que te gusto,hasta el punto en que quieres acostarte conmigo.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Me gustas pero no de esa for-Te cubriste la boca,el peliazul sonrio como si hubiera cumplido su cometido.

-Te lo dije.-Insistio.

-No te creas tanto…nunca te he dicho que me gustas…-Dijiste mirando hacia otro lado,Umi te describia como una tsundere y aunque no lo quisieras aceptar lo eras.-Tambien siento algo por Kagami.-Soltaste sincera.

-Entonces pruébamelo.-Sonrio.

-¿Qué cosa?.-Ladeaste la cabeza,cuando te diste cuenta tus labios y los de el estaban pegados,coloco sus manos en tu cintura y en un intento para zafarte colocaste tus manos en su pecho para luego dejarte llevar,mordió tu labio inferior abriendo tu boca y introduciendo su lengua en un beso para nada inocente.

Cuando tus pulmones te estaban quemando por falta de aire te suelta.

-¿Ves?.-Dijo mientras te miraba complacido,te había atrapado.

-Si,me gustas ¿Y que?.-Te quejaste.

-Sal conmigo y se mi novia.-Te sonrojaste mas alla de los limites y asentiste avergonzada.

Todo el tiempo que esperaste para esto había llegado.

**Golden Week**

Sinceramente la idea de ir al cine habia sido tuya pero el eligio una película.

-A-Ah…E-Eh!.-Te aferraste a su brazo y escondiste el rostro,sin duda había elegido la película a propósito,solto una carcajada.

Luego de la película te dejo en tu casa.

Mañana iban a ir a un festival y querías ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¡¿Aomine?!.-Exclamaste por todo el lugar sin encontrarlo.-Mou

-Io! One-chan ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?.-Negaste con la cabeza.-¡Vamos solo será un momento!

-Me parece que su "One-chan" dijo que no.-Aomine apareció detrás de ti sujetándote por los hombros,los tipos se largaron de ahí al ver su rostro.-Por Dios…Te dejo un rato sola y vienen a coquetear contigo.

-¡Ja! No es mi culpa ser tan bonita.-Te burlaste.

-Yo diría que por lo inocente…-Lo miraste enfadada.-Apresurate,ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales.-Dijo mientras te jalaba de la mano y te llevaba al lugar mas apartado para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-No es mi culpa si algo te pasa estando sola conmigo.-Insinuo,le diste una bofetada suave en el rostro.

Luego de los fuegos artificiales se quedo dormido en tus piernas y te le quedaste mirando para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente.

-Te amo…mas que a nada…-Murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mas que al basket?.-Preguntaste

-No tanto,pero si.-Le miraste enfadada.-Claro que si tonta…¿Crees que podría besar al balón o dormirme en sus piernas?.-Soltaste una risilla.

-Yo también te amo.-Murmuraste mientras acariciabas su cabello.

El primer amor nunca se olvida…

* * *

**N/A:**Bueno,voy a dejar esto de los fics hasta aqui,me retiro *salida dramatica* Okno,me senti identificada con ustedes cuando vi un fic que me gusta mucho y que aun no actualiza... ;-; volviendo al tema no se...quiza continue con Murasakibara...o...Shin-chan...o quiza haga Omakes de algun capitulo en especial...¡Soy muy indescisa!

Se aceptan regaños,denuncias,castañas,teclados,tapioca,batidos,etc.

Cualquier cosa dejenla en los reviews

**-Sari-**

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
